The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Rowena Tempest
Summary: Harry has defeated the Dark Lord and has had his children. James, Harry's son, befriends a girl named Bidelia Riddle who bears a striking resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange. Sexual references. BL/LV Messed up timeline, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. As does all of the characters. So any of these characters that are "true" Harry Potter characters belong to her. I don't lay any claim whatsoever to them. They are hers. Enough said.**

"Bidelia!" Miss Cole, the head of the orphanage, called to a girl in her mid-teens. "There's a young man here to pay you a visit!"

The girl, furiously blushing, stopped what she was in the middle of doing and walked slowly to the side of Miss Cole. The hen-like woman gave her a stern look.

"Now, young man, there'll be none of this touchy-feely mess. Understood?" The boy blushed and nodded slowly. "Good. And if I do find out that you two tried to do anything, this cane right here," Miss Cole indicated a rather sturdy looking cane leaning in a corner, "will become aquainted with your backsides. The both of you." She gave another meaningful look to Bidelia, and then nodded, an indication for the two to be on their way. She watched the two slowly walk off and shook her head. "I don't see how my aunt did this for so long. Taking care of so many kids is exhausting, it is." She then walked inside the building and closed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Good lord, you would think I have done something bad before," Bidelia sighed in a annoyed voice.

"Well, she does have a reason to be wary about you."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Bidelia, put that stick thing away! Bidelia, stop doing those unnatural things that you have no control over! Bidelia, stop being a witch!' It's downright bothersome sometimes."

The handsome boy looked nervous about something. "Um... Bidelia? I know that this is a sore subject for you, but do you ever wonder where you get it from?"

"Get what from?" Bidelia turned her heavily-lidded eyes to her friend.

"The magic."

Bidelia engrossed herself in deep thought before replying. "Of course I wonder. Why wouldn't I?" She playfully punched her friend's shoulder. "Don't have to ask you if you wonder where you got it from. It's obvious, especially when your father defeated the Dark Lord and your mother is as pure as pure-bloods get."

"Could've been a squib, though."

Bidelia rolled her eyes, dismissing this remark. "I don't get why you even talk to me. I mean, I'm a Slytherin. You're James Potter. We should be enemies."

"According to the past, we should be. That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"But-"

"Listen, Bidelia, are you going to let the past rule what happens in our lives?" James looked into Bidelia's eyes. She smiled and shook her head. "Good. Because then we wouldn't be friends, and that would never work out."

"You're just saying that," Bidelia replied, but she knew that James was being serious. He had every reason to be.

James looked up at the sky, which was closing to dusk already. "I think I had better escort you back. Miss Cole might get rather annoying if you come back alone or, worse, I escort you back at too late a time."

"You're right." Bidelia smiled. "As usual."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Not me, although I wish I did own them.**

"Bidelia?"

"Yes, Miss Cole?" Bidelia looked up from her packing.

"It's time I told you something of importance." Miss Cole looked apprehensive, and slightly nervous.

Sweat stained the pits of her dress, and her graying brown hair was frazzled as if she had tried to tear it out. "I wouldn't even be telling you this if it weren't for certain... er... things."

"What certain things?" Bidelia dropped the small pile of scarves that she was in the process of transferring to her trunk and sat on her pitiful excuse for a bed.

"Er... the headmistress of your school... McGrengindell, is it?"

"McGonagall."

"Yes, that's the one. She sent me a letter, a rare occurence, that is, and expressed a wish for you to know your... erm... backgrounds."

"My backgrounds?"

"Yes. She felt that it is necessary. She knows all I know, got into a deep conversation about it on the day she came to tell you the news."

"And?" Bidelia had an anxious expression across her face. "Why didn't you tell me all you knew?"

"I felt it best, dear, that you didn't know. But apparently this McGoogle-"

"McGonagall."

"McGonagall woman feels that you should know. So I'm going to tell you all I know." Miss Cole took a deep intake of breath. "The woman that brought you here, she was very beautiful. In a weird, skeletal way. She looked like she had been locked away and starved. Her eyes were very scary, she seemed like the kind of woman that would harm you if you did anything against her will. You were only a baby then, and a very beautiful baby. I don't understand why someone would want to give up such a beautiful baby."

"You're off subject, Miss Cole."

"Right you are. Anyway, I remember her telling me that if she kept you, you would be in great danger. That a good deal of people would love to see you dead if they knew about your existence. I thought she was lying, of course, any woman trying to rid herself of a child will spin any tale they can think of as long as it gets the child gone. But I stopped thinking she was just lying to me when I glanced up at her face. Her eyes were tearing up. It seemed that she didn't want to lose you, especially not so soon after getting you." Miss Cole reached over and gently squeezed Bidelia's shoulder, a weak attempt to comfort her. "That's all I can think to tell you right now. Best finish packing, it's almost time for me to take you to the train station."

Bidelia watched Miss Cole's small-heeled shoes tap with every step out of the door. She reached up at her eyes and wiped away the moisture that had gathered there, refusing to cry, and shoved the last remaining articles that she needed to pack into her trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me. The end.**

"_Master."_

"_How many times to I have to tell you, Bella, you do not have to refer to me as 'Master' when it is just you and I."_

"_I kn-n-know," Bellatrix stammered. "But I feel I must. My powers are dismal compared to yours. I am but a novice."_

"_This is not about powers," the Dark Lord replied. He lifted cupped Bellatrix's chin in his slender hand and lifted her face to his. He brought his lips to hers and the two began to kiss. However, they were soon interrupted when Lucius Malfoy opened the door._

"_Mast—oh, erm, sorry."_

_The two broke apart and Voldemort looked at Lucius. "It's quite all right, Lucius. You wanted…?"_

"_That fool we captured to gather information from won't talk."_

"_Torture him, then. I thought—foolishly, I suppose—that you, of all people, would know creative ways to get informants, however reluctant they are, to speak."_

_Lucius grimaced. "This one feels he should be noble. He won't say anything except 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be defeated!'"_

"_Bellatrix," Voldemort addressed his most devoted Death Eater. _

"_Yes, Master?"_

"_I feel that you will do a much better job getting the informant to speak."_

_Bellatrix looked at Voldemort with wonder in her eyes. "Yes, Master." She bowed her head and followed Malfoy out. _

"_Wait." Voldemort stopped her at the door. "Tonight."_

_Bellatrix gave a short nod, knowing exactly what the Dark Lord meant._

"Did Miss Cole even give you a hint as to who your parents were?" James looked inquiringly at Bidelia.

"No, just described my mum. Apparently she was beautiful but scary." Bidelia shrugged. "Useless information. I could've gotten that by looking in the mirror."

James gave a little laugh. "I'm sure."

The two were on the Hogwarts Express headed back to school. Their compartment was empty except for the two of them, because no other Slytherin wanted to sit with a Gryffindor, and vice versa for the Gryffindors.

Bidelia pulled her hair out of her eyes and pinned it back. "Ugh, it's so hot. I wish that witch with the food trolley would hurry up. I need something to drink so I can cool off."

"It is hot, but it's worse for you. Why don't you take that monstrosity off?" James indicated the heavy coat that Bidelia was wearing.

"Erm, I think not…" Bidelia politely refused.

"Why not?"

"Fine, I'll take the jacket off." Bidelia removed the offending coat. Underneath, it was obvious why she didn't want to take it off.

"What is _that?_" James asked, obviously disgusted.

"Miss Cole made me wear it," Bidelia mumbled. Underneath the coat was a hideous and obviously ancient flowered dress.

"Well why don't you go ahead and change into your robes? I would if I were you, I wouldn't stay in that hideous thing for too long."

"Yeah, I think I will. I didn't even think of that." Bidelia looked glad for a way out of wearing the hideous thing. She got up to go change, and when she came back she saw that a herd of Gryffindors had decided to seize the opportunity and take advantage of her not being there.

"Well look who it is. The little Gryffindor wannabe. Riddle, why don't you just jump off a tower or something?"

"Or maybe she could request to become a Gryffindor."

"Urgh, no! I would rather be a Hufflepuff than share the same house as her!"

"Ha, you think _you_ would have a problem being in a house with _me_? I would be in trouble all the time for kicking your arse!"

"Bidelia!" James jumped up and grabbed her. "No time to make threats. We're almost at Hogwarts!"

"I don't make threats, James. I don't make promises either." She glared at the Gryffindor girl. "I just tell the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

"I don't see why you hang around with that little toerag."

"What little toerag?" Bidelia asked. It was dinner; everyone was waiting for the Headmistress to announce that the sorting would start.

Scorpius sighed heavily. "That Potter kid. You know Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other. Why do you insist on breaking unwritten rules?"

"And why do _you_ insist on treating him like your father treated his?" Bidelia stood up. I'm going to sit somewhere else. Somewhere that I know I won't be treated like this." With that, she did something that no one dared do. For the first time in Hogwarts history, a Slytherin went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, Bidelia!" James greeted her enthusiastically. "Why are you sitting over here though? You're a Slytherin."

"Why does everyone make houses seem so important? I think I can sit where I bloody damn well want to."

James opened his mouth to say something; however, right at that moment Professor McGonagall stood up and announced the sorting would commence. "Later," he hissed.

* * *

_"Bellatrix, love, what is it?" Voldemort looked at the cruelly beautiful woman lying in his bed._

_"I think…" she began, but couldn't finish._

_"Tell me. If there is anyone you can tell this to, it must be me. Who understands you better?"_

_Bellatrix smiled. "No one, Master."_

_"Damn it, Bella. How many times have I told you, don't call me Master when it is just you and I?" He raised his lips in a smile that looked more like a grimace on his serpent face. "Call me Tom."_

_"What?" Bellatrix looked surprised._

_Voldemort sighed. "That was my name once. Before I was Voldemort, I was Tom. Tom Riddle."_

_"That's all very well, Master, but…"_

_"Tom! Not Master!"_

_"Okay then…T-T-T…" Belllatrix squinted her eyes closed and screwed up her face in deep concentration. "Tom."_

_"Yes, Bella?"_

_"There's something I have to tell you."_

_"And that would be…?"_

_"I think I'm pregnant." There. She said it. _

_Voldemort had a look of shock on his face. "Are you sure?" Bellatrix slowly nodded. "Well this isn't the right place to have children. I know where you should go to have it, and leave it there so we won't have to worry."_

_This wasn't the reaction Bellatrix was looking for. She was hoping that at the thought of a child, Voldemort would somehow stop his evil ways, give up his life in order to live with her, to live with their child. But she knew she had to agree to anything he said; that was the way things went when you were the top Death Eater. "Yes, Master."_

_Voldemort overlooked her calling him "Master" this time, he was too busy making plans. "You'll apparate to this place. It's where I was born. Now I don't think the orphanage is still in the same spot, but there's one a few buildings down. I think it's ran by the same family. You'll go there, give birth, and when they fawn over the wretched child, you escape." _

_Bellatrix nodded again. "I'll leave as soon as I'm ready to deliver, Master, just tell me where it is." _

_Voldemort nodded, and replied, "Later," before dismissing her._

_Seeing her dismissal, Bellatrix got out of the bed and grabbed her robes. As she walked to the door, tears slowly streamed down her face. She had lost her chance at a life, at a long lasting love with the one man she had ever loved. The man that had just proved even more that there was no way he could be a man. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, etc. etc. It all belongs to the Most Honorable J.K. Rowling**

"_Master?"_

"_Yes, Bellatrix?" Voldemort turned away from the muggle newspaper he was perusing. He wouldn't ordinarily read the muggle news, he felt it was far beneath him. However, he knew Dumbledore would often look through the newspapers of the underlings, and anything that Dumbledore did in his lifetime was something Voldemort could repeat in his at the chance of getting a slight advantage._

"_I would like to ask you something."_

_Voldemort nodded. Bellatrix closed the door and he stood up and walked towards her. He caressed her cheek and then lifted her face to his. He had meant to kiss her, but she pulled away. _

"_I'm serious. I have to ask you something."_

_He was disgruntled at her behavior, but Voldemort let Bellatrix continue. _

"_Why are you making me get rid of our child?"_

_Voldemort was taken aback that she would question his ideas. "We don't have time for it," he hastily replied, but that was far from the truth. He was a coward, and dared not tell his most faithful Death Eater his true reason for not keeping the child. He would never let her know that he had muggle blood running through his veins, that he feared that any child of his might show that weakness. He would never admit that there was a possibility any child of his wouldn't show any magical potential._

"Bidelia?" James approached Bidelia where she sat by the lake.

She looked up from the Potions essay she was writing. She smiled when she saw it was him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I think I know who your parents were. Or at least who your mom was." James looked rather grim about this topic.

Bidelia was far from grim. "Who is it? Who was she? Does she look like me? Was she famous? Rich? Beautiful?" She overflowed with questions.

"I don't know if I want to show you this," James answered, regretting that he even brought up the topic.

"No, tell me!" Bidelia insisted.

Without a word, James held out a scrap of an old _Daily Prophet. _Bidelia took it out of his hands and gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliated with the series. J.K. Rowling does. **

"_It's time," Bellatrix said to Voldemort once the other Death Eaters had left the room._

"_What do you mean, it's time?" he asked absentmindedly, reviewing his plans that he had written down._

"_I mean, it's time for me to go." She looked at him pointedly. "You know, so I can get rid of 'this thing'?" She gestured toward her belly. She had hidden the fact that she was pregnant from the other Death Eaters by wearing oversized robes and a corset to squish her belly in ever so slightly. But now the corset was squishing a bit too hard, the pressure causing her to have slight pains. Or maybe those were the contractions?_

"_Ah." Voldemort looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I hate to have to do this, but I have my reasons. Gather a few of your belongings and be on your way. My bed will await your return."_

_Bellatrix didn't normally react to the way her Master worded things, but this was one time she had to speak up. "You bed? Not you? But simply your bed? If I knew it was your bed that would miss me instead of you, I wouldn't be in this situation to begin with!" She ran out of the room to hers and hastily began gathering belongings._

_Voldemort followed her. "Bella, I didn't mean it that way, you know I didn't."_

"_Sure. Tell that to your bed. I think it's getting jealous of all the attention you're giving me." _

"_Bellatrix, stop making these jokes and listen to me."_

_She turned around. "No, I don't think I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." She reached up under her robes and tore the corset off. The pressure that was removed relieved her of her pains for only a short while, but that was enough for her to apparate. "Goodbye, then," she said, and then turned and disappeared._

* * *

Bidelia looked at the picture she snatched from James. It was true; she did have the woman's deep-set eyes. And her hair was the same texture and color. But the woman couldn't have been Bidelia's mother, it was too horrid. How could she have been the daughter of the top Death Eater? And who was her father?

"Why did you show me this?" she asked in a manner that was quite calm for someone that had just found out her mother was a Death Eater. "Why, if you knew it was this bad, did you let me know who my mother was? Why, James?" With every word, Bidelia got louder to the point of screaming.

James cowered before her. "Because I thought you might want to know."

"Why would I want to know that?" She began crying. "Why would I want to know that I came from such a horrible person?"

"You have to know."

"But why?" She wiped the tears from her face. "I know what I'll do." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll go see the Headmistress. Maybe she can help me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all credits go to J.K. Rowling. I just borrowed her muse for a bit of work.**

"Professor McGonagall?" Bidelia hesitantly walked up to the headmistress.

The professor looked at who was talking and then said, "Yes, Miss Riddle?" She looked disgusted as she spoke Bidelia's last name.

"I just want to ask something," Bidelia stuttered in reply.

McGonagall pursed her lips before replying, "Yes, continue."

"Who were my parents?"

McGonagall sighed heavily. "I suppose it is time you were told. I asked this Miss Cole woman to tell you all she could, but apparently she didn't tell you enough." She sighed again, collecting her thoughts. "Come to my office tonight. The password is 'Fawkes'."

Bidelia nodded and hurried too find James.

_

* * *

_

_Bellatrix was packing her things when her husband, Rodolphus, appeared beside her._

_"I don't want you to think for a second that I don't know what's going on," he said, grabbing her hand._

_"You wouldn't understand, I must go, this must be done." She looked up at him with a hint of tears in her eyes._

_"Let me finish," he said, sitting in a nearby chair and beckoning her to sit by him. "I know what you're doing. I know what's happened. You're pregnant, and I know for a fact it's not mine."_

_"But—" Bellatrix began, but Rodolphus placed his hand over her mouth. "I don't blame you. I just wish you would've told me. Who else could say they've had an affair with The Dark Lord?"_

_"I didn't want it to come to this," Bellatrix sobbed, laying her head in her husband's lap. "I thought that everything would go my way."_

_Rodolphus, not one for comforting anyone, not even his wife, abruptly pulled Bellatrix's head out of his lap. "Go do what you must. I'll be here waiting."_

_Bellatrix nodded. She stood up and retrieved her belongings. She gave a weak smile to her husband before apparating. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. That gold mine belongs to J.K. Rowling, that fabulous woman.**

"James!" Bidelia tapped her friend on the shoulder. He was by the lake, under the same tree that his father and grandfather had their first romantic encounters with their wives.

"Huh?" He looked up at her from his Transfiguration essay. When he looked up, he expected the sun to blind him but it didn't. Bidelia stood in between him and the sun, and the way that the latter hit Bidelia's hair entranced James for a second.

"Guess what?" When he didn't jump out of his stupor, she stomped her foot. "James!"

"Huh?" He shook his head like a dog trying to get water out of its fur.

"McGonagall is going to tell me about my parents." James saw the look of elation on her face.

"But I thought I already showed you who your mother was."

Bidelia sighed. "No, James, you showed me who my mother _could_ be. Just because I bear a strong resemblance to a Death Eater doesn't mean she was my mother."

"You do have a point, but I have a feeling that McGonagall is going to tell you that Bellatrix was your mother." James held out his hand. "Don't worry about that, though. Sit down with me."

Bidelia ignored his hand but sat down. She looked out across the lake, but didn't see it or the other students walking or sitting around it. Instead, she saw in her mind's eye the perfect family. A woman, her mother, not the woman that James showed her. A man, her father, with laughing eyes and a real smile, not the fake ones that she always saw on the people that walk into the orphanage looking to adopt. Not like the fake smile that Miss Cole always had on her face. Nor like the drunken smile the older boys at the orphanage had after a drink or two.

"Bidelia?"

"Hm?" She was still in her own world, dreaming of a real family that loved her instead of one she didn't want and didn't have.

"I kind of… wanted to talk to you about something. Not your parents," he added hastily.

Bidelia sighed. "What is it, James?"

"I kind of…" he began. He twisted his hands into knots, nervously fidgeting. James struggled to find the words to finish the sentence.

"Well? Spit it out! I haven't got all day, I need to go see McGonagall."

"I know it goes against all unwritten codes and rules as far as mingling with people from other houses goes, but I kind of maybe think I sort of could possibly like you," he rushed.

Bidelia shook her head, confused. "What the bloody hell are you going on about?"

"Damn it, Bidelia, I'm trying to tell you that I like you!"

Bidelia's eyes grew as big as saucers. "What?"

James took a deep breath, ready to explain. "I've liked you for some time now, but I thought that since you were Slytherin and I was Gryffindor that it really wouldn't work out. But then I figured, why should I worry about what house we're in? In any relationship there's going to be struggles, so I figured, you know, we could see if it'd work out."

Bidelia opened and closed her mouth much in the manner of a fish. Finally: "I like you too, but this'll have to wait." She glanced at the sky. " I have to get to McGonagall before dark."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Bidelia stood in front of the two stone gargoyles that led to Professor McGonagall's office, dismayed at their appearance. She had never ventured to the Headmistress's office before, so she didn't know the process of getting through to the office.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give us the password?" One of the gargoyles blinked up at Bidelia.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. I think Professor McGonagall said it was 'Fawkes'."

"You think? You can't be sure?"

"Don't hassle the girl, it's the right password, we're supposed to let her though," said the snarky gargoyle's companion.

"Just having a little fun with her," replied the other hastily before nodding Bidelia through.

Bidelia walked aimlessly up a spiral staircase until she finally came to a door. She hesitantly knocked.

"Yes?" came a weary reply from within.

"Professor? You said you would tell me all you knew about my parents?"

"Yes. Come in, then."

Bidelia opened the door and slowly walked in, taking in her surroundings. She glanced at various cabinets and whirring trinkets laid out on tables before glancing at the wall behind McGonagall's desk. Lined up on the wall were portraits of every headmaster and headmistress at Hogwarts. Most of them were pretending to be asleep, but the last two in the line were staring at Bidelia with curiosity in their eyes. One was an old man with glasses perched upon his nose, and the other was a greasy-haired man with a hooked nose. "Dumbledore and Snape," she whispered to herself.

McGonagall motioned to the straight-backed wooden chair in front of her desk. Bidelia promptly sat down in it, wanting to get information as soon and quick as possible.

"Now, Bidelia, about your parentage. I don't want any of this to come as a shock to you, so I do hope you were expecting the worst. Your parents were not the best people in the world, and to be perfectly honest, there is a chance that they could've been the worst two people in the wizarding world."

Bidelia gasped, knowing what was coming next.

"Your mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, and your father was none other than Lord Voldemort."

* * *

To the faithful readers: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. Hopefully this will be enough for you until I get another "stroke of genius."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own no characters save what I made up. J.K. Rowling owns them.**

"The Dark Lord? Are you sure?" Bidelia stumbled over her words. She was angry, not at Professor McGonagall, not even at the people that had apparently been her parents. She was angry at herself. Angry for getting her hopes up that she could've had better parentage.

"Miss Riddle? Bidelia? I am certain of this." McGonagall sat across from the girl, looking at Bidelia over her glasses. "Your last name is the major clue. I'm surprised no one caught this sooner and told you. Your physical features are definitely reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange, and--"

"No," Bidelia cut Professor McGonagall off. "No more." Tears leaked from the girl's eyes. "Please. You've told me the complete opposite of what I wanted to hear."

McGonagall gave Bidelia a grim look. "I'm sorry, Miss Riddle, if this is not what you wanted to hear." She gave a curt nod, dismissing Bidelia. "I take it you're going to tell yung Mr. Potter?" she asked when Bidelia reached the door.

Bidelia hesitated, then nodded. "He has to know, after..." Bidelia let her thoughts trickle away.

"Yes, I agree. I saw your show before the sorting, a brave move indeed." McGonagall paused, smiling. "You may go, Bidelia."

Bidelia opened the door to leave, but before she did, she could've sworn she saw Professor Dumbledore's portrait wink at her, just as Professor Snape scowled.

* * *

Yeah, so it's been waaaay too long since I've updated this story. I'm sorry, I hit a rut and forgot it existed. But I reread it and knew I just had to finish it, if not for me, then for the readers. Forgive me if I lost readers by taking too long to update, and I'm so sorry that this chapter is soooo short. I'll make it up in the next one. Just give me feedback on what you want to see in the next few chapters! The suggestions and thoughts are what keep me writing.


End file.
